Computing systems such as personal computers, hand-held or laptop devices, multi-processor systems, set top boxes, network PCs, mini computers, and the like typically receive input from a user via a device such as a keyboard and/or a mouse. Typically, these types of input devices are attached to a processing unit of such computer systems by wired connection. Signals generated by operations such as pressing an actuable switch on a keyboard are provided via the wired connection so that the computing device can process the inputs provided by a user.
One of the limitations of input devices that have a wired connection to a processing device is that the position of the input device is limited by the length of a cable that runs from a keyboard to the processing device to provide the wired connection. Because of this limitation, a user of a computing system may not be able to position a keyboard or other input device in a location that is comfortable for use by the computer user.
Wireless keyboards and other wireless input devices such as wireless mice have been developed to overcome this limitation. Wireless keyboards include an internal power supply that provides power to input handling circuitry. The input handling circuitry recognizes actuation of keys on the wireless keyboard and translates those actuations into a signal that can be transmitted to a receiver located in or attached to the computing device. Various wireless communication protocols can be used to transmit signals including, for example, radio frequency signals that communicate information to the computing device.
The internal power supply located within the wireless keyboard has a finite amount of energy stored therein. Because the wireless keyboard is unconnected to any type of external device under normal operation, normal usage of the wireless keyboard will dissipate the energy stored within the power supply. As the number of features and indicators on a keyboard increases, the power usage of the keyboard increases, causing power to be dissipated from the internal power supply at a faster rate. Eventually, it may be necessary to replenish or recharge the power supply in order for a user to continue to use the wireless keyboard.
The discussion above is merely provided for general background information and is not intended to be used as an aid in determining the scope of the claimed subject matter.